


Take on me

by space_slasher



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 80's Music, Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_slasher/pseuds/space_slasher
Summary: AU! Тайлер - милый парень, который любит старые комиксы и музыку 80-х. Джош работает как раз в таком магазинчике.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 2





	Take on me

**Author's Note:**

> Включайте A-ha - Take on me

Тай­лер хо­дил по этой до­роге мно­го лет, но ни­ког­да не за­мечал ма­газин­чи­ка, слов­но тот по­явил­ся из ни­от­ку­да все­го нес­коль­ко дней на­зад. Он на­ходил­ся в кон­це не­боль­шой ули­цы, меж­ду двух мно­го­этаж­ных до­мов. Сов­сем неп­ри­мет­ный, он при­тяги­вал Тай­ле­ра.

На не­боль­шом ок­не, че­рез ко­торое мож­но бы­ло уви­деть нес­коль­ко стел­ла­жей, бы­ла таб­личка с над­писью _«Кро­хот­ный ма­газин­чик Брен­до­на Ури. Здесь вы най­де­те бес­ко­неч­ное ко­личес­тво ва­ших лю­бимых ко­мик­сов, про­шед­ших про­вер­ку вре­менем. И без па­ники, ми­лым лю­дям скид­ка и мой но­мер.»_ Тай­лер не был уве­рен во мно­гих ве­щах, но он знал точ­но, что проб­лем с са­мо­оцен­кой у пар­ня нет.

Сол­нце уже под­хо­дило к го­ризон­ту, ок­ра­шива­ют до­ма в зо­лотой цвет, зав­тра был дол­гождан­ный вы­ход­ной и до­ма ему де­лать бы­ло не­чего, по­это­му Тай­лер все же ре­шил зай­ти в ма­лень­кий ма­газин со свет­ло-ко­рич­не­вой дверью.

Внут­ри его ожи­дал боль­шой зал, хоть сна­ружи зда­ние выг­ля­дело ма­лень­ким. Око­ло стен сто­яли вы­сокие пол­ки со ста­рыми раз­ноцвет­ны­ми ко­мик­са­ми, мес­та­ми мож­но бы­ло най­ти нес­коль­ко на­уч­но-фан­тасти­чес­ких книг. Меж­ду ко­мик­са­ми на­ходи­лись фи­гур­ки вы­думан­ных ге­ро­ев. В даль­нем уг­лу бы­ли не­боль­шие ди­ван­чи­ки со ста­рой, кое-где выц­ветшей, обив­кой, а над ни­ми ви­сели пос­те­ры. В ма­гази­не бы­ло все­го нес­коль­ко по­купа­телей и иг­ра­ла ти­хая му­зыка, ка­жет­ся 80-х го­дов. Выг­ля­дело все очень у­ют­но и по-до­маш­не­му.

Тай­лер про­шёл меж­ду стел­ла­жами в часть, где на­ходи­лись ко­мик­сы про бес­край­ний кос­мос. Он про­вел ру­кой по ко­реш­кам и вы­тащил нес­коль­ко чер­но-бе­лых из­да­ний. Лис­тая их, он чувс­тво­вал дре­вес­ный, иног­да нем­но­го дым­ча­тый, но всег­да та­кой при­ят­ный за­пах. И прос­мотрев нес­коль­ко стра­ниц, Тай­лер по­нял, что чи­тал их преж­де, од­на­ко, один ко­микс его все же за­ин­те­ресо­вал. На об­ложке был кос­ми­чес­кий ко­рабль су­ществ, с зе­лёной ко­жей и за­ос­трён­ные к кон­цам уша­ми. Их ли­ца не вы­ража­ли со­вер­шенно ни­каких эмо­ций, но ка­жет­ся аг­рессив­ны­ми они то­же не бы­ли. Это бы­ло очень ин­три­гу­юще: Тай­лер ре­шил ку­пить имен­но этот ко­микс.

У кас­сы сто­ял па­рень лет двад­ца­ти пя­ти, с тем­ны­ми во­лоса­ми, и раз­го­вари­вал по те­лефо­ну, яв­но с его дру­гом.

— … да ко­неч­но. В 7, я обыч­но от­кры­ваю ма­газин, — быс­тро про­гово­рил па­рень в те­лефон.

— При­ходи нем­но­го по­рань­ше и не за­будь про кни­гу.

Тай­лер не хо­тел ме­шать и ре­шил по­дож­дать в сто­роне, но его за­мети­ли.

— Джош, мне по­ра, ра­бота ни­ког­да не ждёт. На­до об­слу­жить од­но­го ми­лого пар­ня. — улы­ба­ясь, ска­зал он и от­клю­чил­ся.

— При­вет, я Брен­дон, что бу­дете по­купать?

Тай­лер, нем­но­го пок­раснев, по­дошёл к кас­се и по­казал ему ко­микс:

— В...вот этот, по­жалуй­ста.

— Окей, — Брен­дон от­крыл тет­радь и за­писал в нее наз­ва­ние, не за­быв све­рить­ся с це­ной, хо­тя за го­ды уже хо­рошо вы­учил сто­имость каж­до­го ко­мик­са. — С вас 3.99.

— Да, сей­час. — Тай­лер от­дал день­ги и со­бирал­ся уже ухо­дить, как его ос­та­новил го­лос.

— Я не ви­дел те­бя здесь рань­ше. Как те­бя зо­вут?

— Тай­лер Джо­зеф. Да, я пер­вый раз по­купаю здесь ко­мик­сы, до это­го за­казы­вал всег­да в ин­терне­те.

— О, яс­но. На­де­юсь ещё уви­дим­ся. При­ходи в лю­бое вре­мя, ма­газин поч­ти всег­да от­крыт.

— Хо­рошо. — улы­ба­ясь от­ве­тил ему Тай­лер и вы­шел из ма­гази­на.

***

На ча­сах Джо­шуа без пят­надцать семь и он опаз­ды­ва­ет. Прос­пал из-за кни­ги, ко­торую чи­тал поч­ти до двух но­чи, ведь уже се­год­ня ее нуж­но вер­нуть Брен­до­ну. Ко­торый, кста­ти го­воря, не об­ра­ду­ет­ся, ес­ли он опоз­да­ет, в свой пер­вый ра­бочий день. По­это­му Джош про­дол­жа­ет бе­жать, ду­мая лишь о но­вой квар­ти­ре, ко­торую хо­чет снять на пер­вую зар­пла­ту.

Вот уже он ви­дит ма­газин­чик. За­бега­ет и сра­зу за­меча­ет Брен­до­на.

— Э, прос­ти, бро, — за­пыхав­шись го­ворил Джош, пы­та­ясь приг­ла­дить свои яр­ко-жел­тые во­лосы, но они, как всег­да, не под­да­ют­ся и про­дол­жа­ют тор­чать в раз­ные сто­роны.

— Да ни­чего, я уже поч­ти все сде­лал. Те­бе ос­та­лось толь­ко нем­но­го под­мести и прос­мотреть, что­бы все ко­мик­сы бы­ли в сво­их раз­де­лах. — от­дал при­каз Брен­дон и уже ти­ше, ско­рее са­мому се­бе, до­бавил. — А то при­ходят по­купа­тели и буд­то спе­ци­аль­но пе­рес­тавля­ют их.

— Есть босс! — шут­ли­во от­дал честь Джош и при­нял­ся за ра­боту. Че­рез двад­цать ми­нут все ко­мик­сы бы­ли на сво­их мес­тах, пол вы­мыт и Брен­дон от­крыл ма­газин.

Ра­бота бы­ла не пыль­ная. В за­дачи Джо­ша бы­ли вклю­чены все­го нем­но­го обя­зан­ностей: при­ходить по­рань­ше и уби­рать­ся, по­могать по­купа­телям с вы­бором, при­нимать у них день­ги, пред­ва­ритель­но за­писав все в тет­радь, и сле­дить, что­бы ни­чего не ук­ра­ли. В буд­ни за день бы­ва­ет мак­си­мум че­ловек де­сять, по вы­ход­ным по­боль­ше, но все же. В сво­бод­ное вре­мя Джош си­дел за кас­сой и чи­тал, бла­го ко­мик­сов и книг здесь бы­ло дос­та­точ­но.

Ве­чером, бли­же к зак­ры­тию, в ма­газин­чик за­шёл сим­па­тич­ный па­рень в гор­чичной тол­стов­ке. Он про­шел в центр за­ла и ос­та­новил­ся око­ло пол­ки со сме­шан­ны­ми ко­мик­са­ми. Пос­ле нес­коль­ких ми­нут раз­мышле­ний на те­му, что выб­рать, ко­торые, как вид­но, не к че­му не при­вели, Джош все-та­ки ре­шил по­дой­ти к не­му.

— Здравс­твуй­те, вам под­ска­зать что-ни­будь? — веж­ли­во улы­ба­ясь, спро­сил он.

Па­рень под­ско­чил на мес­те, и с за­ика­ни­ем ска­зал:

— Да, по­жалуй­ста.

— Вот один из мо­их лю­бимых, — Джош дос­тал со сред­ней пол­ки тем­но-си­ний ко­микс про су­пер­ге­роя и про­тянул его ему.

— О, выг­ля­дит ин­те­рес­но. Я возь­му его, спа…

Из стел­ла­жей рез­ко по­явил­ся Брен­дон, не да­вая до­гово­рить пар­ню.

— Тай­лер, при­вет! Хо­рошо, что ты за­шёл. Уже поз­на­комил­ся с мо­им дру­гом и но­вым про­дав­цом? — во­оду­шев­ленно ска­зал он, и не да­вая ни­чего от­ве­тить, про­дол­жил. — Тай­лер, Джош Дан. Джош, это Тай­лер Джо­зеф.

— При­ят­но поз­на­комить­ся, — улы­ба­ясь го­ворит Джош, про­тяги­вая ру­ку.

— Мне то­же. — по­жимая ее, тут же от­ве­ча­ет Тай­лер и улы­ба­ет­ся та­кой ис­крен­ней улыб­кой, что па­рень прос­то не мо­жет отор­вать от нее взгляд.

— Ну вот вы и поз­на­коми­лись, вы тут об­щай­тесь, а я пой­ду. — ска­зал Брен­дон и, под­мигнув Джо­шу, ушел в под­собку.

— Эм. Я по­жалуй возь­му этот ко­микс, спа­сибо за по­мощь, Джош. — прер­вал мол­ча­ние Тай­лер.

— Да, хо­рошо. 2 дол­ла­ра.

От­дав день­ги и поп­ро­щав­шись, Тай­лер вы­шел из ма­газин­чи­ка.

— Ну что взял у не­го но­мер? — не­ожи­дан­но спро­сил Брен­дон. Да, у не­го та­лант по­яв­лять­ся из ни­от­ку­да.

— Что? — пе­рес­про­сил Джош.

— Я спра­шиваю, ты приг­ла­сил Тай­ле­ра на сви­дание? — еще раз мед­ленно про­гово­рил Брен­дон.

— По­чему я дол­жен был это де­лать?

— Он пон­ра­вил­ся те­бе, ты пон­ра­вил­ся ему. Вы­вод нап­ра­шива­ет­ся сам со­бой.

— Я ему пон­ра­вил­ся? — с на­деж­дой в гла­зах спро­сил Джош

— Да, ты во­об­ще ви­дел как он, улы­бал­ся те­бе? В сле­ду­ющий раз ты прос­то обя­зан сде­лать это!

— Ко­неч­но, ес­ли он ещё зай­дет.

— Нас­чёт это­го не бес­по­кой­ся, он, ка­жет­ся, бе­зум­но влюб­лен в ко­мик­сы. — как са­мо со­бой ра­зуме­юще­еся от­ве­тил Брен­дон.

***

Джо­шу пот­ре­бова­лось два дня, что­бы наб­рать­ся сме­лос­ти и приг­ла­сить Тай­ле­ра на про­гул­ку. И вот они уже идут по уз­кой тро­пин­ке в парк. На ули­це бы­ло нем­но­го хо­лод­но, но ес­ли одеть­ся по­теп­лее, то впол­не ком­фор­тно.

— Я да­же не до­гады­вал­ся что те­бе по вку­су пес­ни 80-х. — за­дум­чи­во го­ворит Тай­лер.

— У мо­их ро­дите­лей был ста­рый грам­мо­фон, — прик­рыв гла­за, вспо­мина­ет Джош. — Ма­ма при­ходи­ла с ра­боты, го­тови­ла что-ни­будь вкус­ное, и мы соб­ра­лись все вмес­те в сто­ловой, ужи­нали, слу­шая ста­рые плас­тинки. Вна­чале бы­ло слыш­но толь­ко пот­рески­вание и шум, но за­тем на­чина­лась ти­хая ме­лодия, ко­торая пе­рерас­та­ла в тёп­лый и бо­гатый от­тенка­ми звук.

Тай­лер улы­бал­ся, смот­ря на Джо­ша. Смот­ря как в его гла­зах вид­не­лось теп­ло от дет­ских вос­по­мина­ний, ко­торые он так бе­реж­но хра­нил. Они зна­комы сов­сем ни­чего, но уже до­воль­но близ­ки.

Джош зна­ет, что Тай­лер не­нави­дит ба­наны. А Тай­лер, что Дан лю­бит хлопья и не­поко­леби­мо ве­рит в иноп­ла­нетян. У них есть братья и сес­тры, так что они по­нима­ют, ка­кого это нес­ти от­ветс­твен­ность за ко­го-то. Они так­же имеют од­ни и те же хоб­би: бас­кетбол, чте­ние книг и ко­мик­сов, му­зыка.

Вре­мя шло слиш­ком не­замет­но. Слиш­ком быс­тро.

— Мы поч­ти приш­ли, мой дом сле­ду­ющий. - грус­тно улы­ба­ясь, ска­зал Тай­лер, ког­да они шли по ма­ло ос­ве­щён­ной ули­це.

— Спа­сибо, что про­водил.

— Всег­да, по­жалуй­ста, — от­ве­тил Джош, ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ясь око­ло нуж­но­го до­ма.

Они сто­яли в не­лов­кой ти­шине.

Но Джош пер­вым сде­лал шаг и креп­ко об­нял Тай­ле­ра. Че­рез нес­коль­ко се­кунд, ко­торые ка­зались ча­сами для Джо­ша, Тай­лер об­нял его в от­вет. Они сто­яли креп­ко при­жав­шись к друг дру­гу. Го­лова Джо­ша бы­ла на пле­че Тай­ле­ра, а тот в свою оче­редь слу­шал раз­ме­рен­ное сер­дце­би­ение пар­ня и мед­ленно гла­дил его по спи­не. Не нуж­ны бы­ли не ка­кие сло­ва, толь­ко чувс­тво теп­ло­ты и за­щищён­ности, чувс­тво бли­зос­ти и свя­зан­ности друг с дру­гом. Но все хо­рошее не мо­жет длить­ся веч­но и с пе­чаль­ным вздо­хом, Тай­лер от­сту­пил от Джо­ша.

— Уже поз­дно, я ду­маю мне на­до за­ходить в дом, — ска­зал он, но с на­дёж­ной в гла­зах быс­тро до­бавил, — Что нас­чёт то­го, что­бы схо­дить ку­да-ни­будь еще?

— Сви­дание, — улы­ба­ет­ся Джош, смот­ря как крас­не­ет Тай­лер. — Обя­затель­но.

***

— Я ушел. И зак­рой­те по­том ма­газин. — кри­чит Брен­дон.

Кив­нув, Джош под­ви­нул­ся бли­же к Тай­ле­ру, что­бы вмес­те до­читать ко­микс.

Вдруг все ста­новит­ся на­рисо­ван­ным: ди­ван, на ко­тором они си­дели, сте­ны вок­руг них, ли­ца друг дру­га. Они уже не в ма­гази­не. Со всех сто­рон слы­шит­ся пес­ня:

_We're talking away, I_

_don't know what I'm to say_

_I'll say it anyway_

_Today's another day to find you._

_Shying away, I_

_'ll be coming for your love, OK?_

Джош бе­рет Тай­ле­ра за ру­ку, пе­реп­ле­тая паль­цы. И бе­жит без це­ли, без при­чины. Прос­то по­тому, что хо­чет­ся. Вок­руг мель­ка­ют наб­роски ка­ран­да­шом. Они про­бега­ют ря­дом с ле­сом, ми­мо от­кры­того мо­ря со мно­жес­твом, — нас­то­ящих и нет, — мор­ских жи­вот­ных, ока­зыва­ясь на вер­ши­не ми­ра, от­ку­да вид­ны все лю­ди пла­неты. Над ни­ми бес­край­ний кос­мос, мил­ли­оны звёзд и га­лак­тик.

Дан мед­ленно раз­во­рачи­ва­ет к се­бе Тай­ле­ра, кла­дет ру­ку на его та­лию и прос­то тан­цу­ет. Лег­ко, смот­ря ему в гла­за, он по­ет прос­тые сло­ва, его лю­бимой пес­ни. Их ли­ца вре­мена­ми ста­новит­ся нас­то­ящи­ми, но по­том все про­ходит. И они сно­ва на­рисо­ваны. _«Это наш собс­твен­ный мир, точ­но!»_ — ду­ма­ет Тай­лер.

_Oh the things that you say,_

_Is it live or_

_J_ _ust to play my worries away?_

_You're all the things I've got to remember,_

_You're shying away?_

_I'll be coming for you anyway!_

Тай­лер под­пе­ва­ет. И Джош, сме­ясь, при­жима­ет его к се­бе, за­тем от­пуска­ет и кру­тит вок­руг сво­ей оси. Это по­луча­ет­ся не­ук­лю­же, но им все рав­но, ведь они од­ни, над це­лым ми­ром.

Всё так нес­ложно, прос­то два влюб­ленных пар­ня и пес­ня. Они сво­бод­ны.

***

Джош прос­нулся от яр­ко­го све­та, чувс­твуя вес дру­гого те­ла на се­бе. Это был Тай­лер, ле­жащий на его гру­ди и мир­но спя­щий. Он не пом­нил, как они зас­ну­ли на этом ма­лень­ком ди­ван­чи­ке в ма­гази­не. На­вер­но слиш­ком ус­та­ли вче­ра.

Ста­рин­ные ча­сы на сте­не по­казы­вали пол­седь­мо­го ут­ра. У них бы­ло ещё вре­мя пос­пать до при­хода Брен­до­на, но Тай­лер, по­чувс­тво­вав дви­жения пар­ня, на­чал про­сыпать­ся. Его тем­ные во­лосы тор­ча­ли в раз­ные сто­роны, а на ще­ке был от­пе­чаток от фут­болки, выг­ля­дело это очень ми­ло и по-до­маш­не­му.

— С доб­рым ут­ром, — ти­хо го­ворит Дан сон­но­му Тай­ле­ру.

Про­мычав что-то нев­нятное и об­няв Джо­ша по­перек жи­вота, Тай­лер от­крыл гла­за.

— Ут­речка.

— Что пос­леднее ты вче­ра пом­нишь?

— Наш та­нец, — улы­ба­ет­ся Тай­лер. — В том, на­рисо­ван­ном ми­ре.

— Я ду­мал это мне прис­ни­лось.

— Ес­ли это сон, то я хо­чу ви­деть его всег­да.

***

Прош­ло нес­коль­ко дней пос­ле то­го слу­чая в ма­газин­чи­ке ста­рых ко­мик­сов Брен­до­на Ури. Тай­лер про­водил це­лые дни на ра­боте Джо­ша. Они го­вори­ли обо всем, иног­да спо­рили. За­казы­вали еду из мек­си­кан­ско­го рес­то­ран­чи­ка не­пода­леку. Он по­могал рас­став­лять на мес­та ко­мик­сы или уби­рать­ся. Он так­же под­ру­жил­ся с Брен­до­ном и на его шу­точ­ки уже не крас­нел, а прос­то за­каты­вал гла­за.

Од­нажды, за­сидев­шись до­поз­дна в ма­гази­не, Джош пред­ло­жил про­водить Тай­ле­ра. Он лю­бил эти прос­тые про­гул­ки, но в этот раз, ужас­но нер­вни­чал.

Они шли, как обыч­но, че­рез оди­нокий парк, и у од­ной из ска­ме­ек Джош рез­ко ос­та­новил­ся. Не­пони­ма­ющий Тай­лер хо­тел спро­сить в чем де­ло, но уви­дев что па­рень вклю­ча­ет пес­ню на те­лефо­не, за­мол­чал. Он знал ее, ведь имен­но под эту ме­лодию они бы­ли в их ми­ру, имен­но та­нец под ту пес­ню, он не за­будет ни­ког­да.

Джош пос­мотрел в гла­за Тай­ле­ра и сде­лав глу­бокий вы­дох, спро­сил:

— Тай­лер Джо­зеф, бу­дешь ли ты мо­им пар­нем?

— Мы спа­ли вмес­те, так что, как джентль­мен, ты как ми­нимум, дол­жен же­нить­ся на мне, — сме­ясь, го­ворит Тай­лер, пы­та­ясь спра­вить­ся с эмо­ци­ями в ду­ше.

— Это да?

— Да, я бу­ду тво­им пар­нем, Джош Дан.

На не­бе све­тила не­пол­ная лу­на, звёз­ды и да­же нес­коль­ко боль­ших об­ла­ков не мог­ли ис­портить им нас­тро­ение.

Джош об­ни­ма­ет Тай­ле­ра сза­ди, кла­дя го­лову на его пле­че, а ру­ки ему на та­лию, пог­ла­живая. Он ка­жет­ся та­ким мяг­ким и счас­тли­вым. Тай­лер от­ки­дыва­ет­ся на­зад и по­вора­чива­ет го­лову, встре­ча­ясь с гу­бами Джо­ша. Они мед­ленно це­лу­ют­ся, не­весо­мо ка­са­ясь друг дру­га. За­тем Тай­лер по­вора­чива­ет и при­тяги­ва­ет _сво­его_ пар­ня за шею, це­луя на­порис­тей, про­водя язы­ком по ниж­ней гу­бе. Джош, при­жима­ясь силь­ней, от­кры­ва­ет рот и по­целуй ста­новит­ся жар­че. Их язы­ки спле­та­ют­ся, ды­шать ста­новит­ся не­чем. Джош отс­тра­ня­ет­ся что­бы вздох­нуть, за­тем неж­но по­цело­вав Тай­ле­ра в уго­лок губ и ут­кнув­шись но­сом в его одеж­ду, вды­ха­ет та­кой род­ной за­пах.


End file.
